Demigod Drabbles and Magician Mischief
by moon so bright
Summary: A little bit of fun between demigods, magicians, and in between. Nothing to serious, just fun.
1. Chapter 1

Demigod Drabbles and Magician Mischief:

Chapter One – A Fascinating Discovery

**Disclaimer: I own **neither** these characters used in this drabble fic, nor the stories they are within. Both are owned by a man with a wonderfully vivid imagination named Rick Riordan. You check out the books, or do as I prefer, and listen to the audiobooks. The excellent narrators really help an already fantastic story come to life.**

**Rant: This isn't much of a rant, really. I am just telling you guys that this random drabble fic will updated whenever I am needing to write something lighter than normal, and isn't really as long as my usual tales. These drabbles will involve some of my favorite character's from Rick Riordan's tales, and I hope you enjoy them, I sure did.**

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

Cleo sat in a crevasse between two enormous roots, warm from the sun, and read. The book, if anyone had bothered to peek at, was not written in English, French, or German. Few but her could have read the ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs, and many of those who could have done so lived with her in Brooklyn House.

As she followed the Path of Thoth, and in fact had once been the Eye – the human incarnation – of the god of wisdom and knowledge, she found such tomes fascinating. It smelled of other texts, somewhat musty and with a hint of mildew, but underneath that was the enticing and ever so faint scent of desert and power. Within its papyrus pages was a spell book, of sorts. The old volume taught not only ancient and powerful spells, but the methods and formulas for creating new ones. The ability to create her own spells of that nature was something she had been trying to find for years, and finally she'd found this old work, tucked away in a pawn shop in Manhattan. So elated with her find, she had immediately gone to the park to devour the knowledge contained within it.

She was thoroughly engrossed in the text when a loud screech interrupted her contemplations. So, she looked up, only to have ice cold water jettisoned into her face. Naturally, she gave out an indignant screech. "Hah!" The voice came from above her, and her glance upward was filled with irritation. Hanging upside down from a tree branch was a blue-eyed boy with wild brown hair and a mischief-filled grin. "Missed me you idiot!"

He then raised his orange water pistol, yelling "Take that, Travis!" and fired. Return fire came from said Travis, along with a "Screw you, Connor!" and once more she was soaked with water.

"Otário," she yelled at the idiot above her, "What in the name of Osiris are you doing?"

"Engaging the vicious enemy in a battle of honor," replied the hanging boy. Seeing as the 'vicious enemy' was nearly identical to the fool in the tree, she guessed that the two must be siblings. "Really," she replied cooly, "What, did he steal your t-shirt this morning?"

"No," Connor stated harshly, "He stole our sister's diamond necklace!"

"The bastard!"

"I know, he didn't even let me in on it," he replied seriously, shaking his head sadly. "Such a deplorable state we brothers are in, not telling each other of the important things that are going on in our lives."

She looked up at him with narrowed eyes, informing the young man that he was about to come down with a case of most likely terrifying feminine justice, when she swiftly turned her head. Looking in the complete opposite direction, she began to squint as if looking at something far off. Connor turned his head to see what she was looking at, when a pinecone smacked him in the face.

"Idiot," she muttered.

He glanced down at her, and laughed. "Brilliant."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Kane Chronicles. **

** Sorry for the delay. It would not upload. Enjoy!**

**[][][][][][][][][][][]**

Library Friends

The first time Annabeth Chase met Carter Kane was, naturally for the both of them, in the library. She had gotten permission to come to New York City for the weekend, and so, armed with a library card – and three rather large knives forged of celestial bronze – an eleven-year-old Annabeth strode towards the delectable fruit that was knowledge.

Knowledge was something she craved with a bone-deep hunger. She wanted to know about everything, but her favorite thing to study was architecture. She was that day because she had heard that Julius Kane, renowned archaeologist and Egyptologist, was giving a presentations on the many works of architecture he had seen over the course his career.

She was sitting near the front, waiting for the presentation to begin when a well dressed kid about her age with skin like coffee and hair like molasses took a seat next to her. "Hey," he said, his voice speaking in the blurred accented way that children raised by diplomats or travellers get, "It's nice to see someone my age that is into these things. I'm Carter, what is your name?"

She looked him up and down. He didn't seem like a monster, though did get a bit of an odd feeling from him. "I'm Annabeth, Annabeth Chase. I'm coming here because I like architecture, and I want to be a famous one when I grow up."

"Yeah? That's cool. I don't know what I want to be, but I want to be as good a man as my father."

"Ah," she said, not quite sure what to say to that as she did not have the best relationship with her father, and didn't know her mother whatsoever other than the cool hat she had gotten. She then thought of the only topic he might be able to relate to, and said, "I came here after getting permission from my camp councilor."

"You go to camp? What is it like?"

"You now, the usual. Canoeing, Capture the Flag, Archery, Horseback Riding, stuff like that."

"That sounds fun. I wish I could go to camp." His voice sounded so wistful to Annabeth as he spoke. It reminded her that even people who weren't demigods didn't always have it easy. "After mom died and my grandparents took my little sister Sadie away, it's just been me and Dad travelling around. It would be nice to be able to stay in one place long enough to make friends."

An uncomfortable silence went over the two at that as the room began to fill. They managed to get onto a different topic – the architecture of certain Egyptian ruins – when Julius Kane himself entered. She stopped speaking at his entrance (he was pretty cute for an old guy) and when he approached them, she blushed fiercely. He crouched down in front of the two of them, and said, "Hello young lady. It's nice to see my son interacting with someone of his own age for a change. I trust he's being respectful to you, right?"

She nodded while Carter blushed, groaning out an annoyed "Dad!" and said, "Yes. I was just telling him how I came here for the lecture about the architecture, and how I wanted to be one when I grow up. He was telling me about some of the places he's been with you, though I didn't know he was your son. He's pretty cool."

Unnoticed by her, Carter's blush deepened. He had never been called cool by a girl, before. He was used to being ignored by most girls, or called dorky by stupid sister. It was a nice feeling, being cool for once.

"I appreciate it anyway. By Osiris, I swear that for all the travelling we do, he doesn't get out enough to interact with other kids. Anyway, we're about to start." Annabeth found the man invoking a god interesting, even if it wasn't one of _her_ gods.

The lecture was given and Mr. Kane took her and his son out for lunch – after she picked up several books, of course – so his son could hang out with someone his own age before dropping her off at the YMCA where Chiron was going to pick her up. They both went their separate ways; neither knowing that destiny had interesting things in store for them in the future. They kept in touch over the years by mail. Annabeth telling of camp, or her struggles learning with her ADHD and dyslexia, while Carter told her of the strange places he'd been, or about the odd things that happened to him sometimes, like the time he was caught in a riot and his father had held him protectively. Somehow, they were completely ignored while it raged on.

This sparse contact gave them a solid friendship that would stand until they would meet later in their lives, already having stood against forces far greater than themselves, and emerging victorious. It was nice for the two of them, having friends – no matter how distant – when those around you couldn't always connect. Also, later on, Annabeth found it somewhat satisfying that Percy would sometimes get jealous over the _mystery man _she was always writing to {or hanging out with, once he moved permanently to New York), and Carter found it nice that he had someone who was _not_ his sister to go to for dating advise when he wanted to romance Zia.


End file.
